plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Headstone Carver
225px |cost = 1 |set = Premium |strength = 1 |health = 3 |rarity = Uncommon |class = Sneaky |tribe = Professional Mustache Zombie |ability = When a Zombie is revealed from a Gravestone, that Zombie gets +1 /+1 . |flavor text = His epitaphs have been published on headstones around the world.|trait = None}} Headstone Carver is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 1 to play, and has 1 /3 . He does not have any traits, and his ability gives every zombie that comes out from a gravestone +1 /+1 , including those that are affected by In-Crypted, Mixed-Up Gravedigger, Graveyard, or Cursed Gargolith's ability. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribe:' Professional Mustache Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When a Zombie is revealed from a Gravestone, that Zombie gets +1 /+1 . *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description His epitaphs have been published on headstones around the world. Update history Update 1.2.11 * |1 }} * |1 }} Update 1.2.12 * |3 }} * |1 }} Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon Update 1.22.12 * Strategies With Since he has a lot of health for such a cheap zombie, he can be hard to destroy on the first few turns. But what makes him shine is his ability to give Gravestone zombies a small boost upon being revealed. Therefore, play him early on, then try to play as many Gravestone zombies as possible. Additionally, you can boost him to keep him alive. He can be combined with Mixed-Up Gravedigger to boost all zombies on the field. However, this can only happen if Headstone Carver is the first zombie to be revealed, and any zombies revealed before he is cannot be boosted by him, as he is technically not on the field if he is hiding in a gravestone. To avoid this, play him after you play Mixed-Up Gravedigger. Graveyard is also a good combo with Headstone Carver, as you can give any zombie a +1 /+1 boost, even after Graveyard is overridden by another environment. Headstone Carver synergizes well with any Sneaky hero, but especially with Impfinity. A notable example is , as he can keep Exploding Imp alive for another turn after attacking, or at least after taking 1 damage. Other cards such as , Conga Zombie, and Jester also do well with Headstone Carver. Besides, Impfinity has access to In-Crypted (also available to Neptuna), which allows him to hide a zombie in a gravestone, and boost that zombie a little bit if Headstone Carver is still in play. Since he is also a professional zombie, letting him get hurt will boost Zombie Middle Manager, and he can also be used to evolve as early as turn 2. However, these combos are only normally possible as Neptuna. Since this zombie's ability revolves around Gravestone zombies, you also need to watch out for , Blockbuster, or Grave Mistake as they can get rid of zombies hiding in gravestones, rendering Headstone Carver's ability useless. Against Because Headstone Carver has 3 health, he can be hard to destroy on the first turn, since he can survive a lot of 1-cost plant cards or tricks, such as Party Thyme, Shellery, Power Pummel, Sunburn, etc. You can destroy him instantly for the cost of 1 sun with , Meteor Strike, Precision Blast, Tater Toss, or Devour. You should also have some cards that can remove gravestones, notably Grave Busters, Grave Mistakes, and Blockbusters with you, just in case Headstone Carver gets out of control. This way, you can prevent him from boosting revealed zombies. Gallery Category:Professional cards Category:Mustache cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies